Jokaen
Jokaen is the Jakaen's top commander. Originally sealed at the North Pole, Donkaen released to lead the Jakaens. When Jokaen was released, he had an upside down rotating head that switches from a smiley face to a rage face, Before While Jokaen was a Jakaen commander, he tired to make peace with them and the humans through talks. But Donkaen saw this as an act of betrayal and planned for him to be sealed at the North Pole by humans. Rescue Fire A thousand years later, weakened from his defeat by Rescue King, Donkaen has his three commanders release Joukaen to take over leading the group while he recuperated in the magma. Due to the years of isolation and hatred he now bears on humans, Jokaen is reduced to a mad lunatic with a rotating face with one side he switches to whenever he is furious or gets serious. On his first day of freedom, Jokaen tried sports suggested by the commanders, using them as the object of the game and quickly got bored with them. Upon hearing of the Rescue Fire, Jokaen would send an extreme fire to lure them in numerous schemes where he turn the Jakaen commanders into fire demons and then Hyper Kaen or Hyper Gattaien. Jokaen also developed an interest in Tatsuya Homura, Rescue Fire's Fire-1 who possessed the X-Basher and frequently fights him in battles that are both physical and philosophical on human nature. When Rescue Fire was on a search for the five blue orbs, Jokaen followed their trail. Normally, the Jakaens would bring only objects that look like blue orbs. Jokaen finally managed to get his hand on one, the Blue Pearl of Purity (which he tainted into Impurity). During Christmas time, Jokaen sent Fire Majins worldwide. While Rescue Fire and Rescue Force battled them off, Jokaen hijacked a shuttle and tied up the current astronauts. He revealed to the world that his next "present" is the SOHO comet. He planned to ram the shuttle into the comet when its point is closest to the earth. In order to distract Rescue Fire who was following him, he launched the capsule the astronauts were in. The astronauts were rescued and Fire-1X and Rescue King grabbed on to the shuttle. Jokaen then used the blue pearl he stole to speed up. After crash-landing, the two battled each other. During the fight, Jokaen lost the blue orb to Fire-1X, who then gained more power. Jokaen then used two of his feathers to fuse with the comet into Suiseien. Suiseisen was planning to ram into earth. Rescue Fire formed Great Wyvern GX. The Hyper Gattaien swallowed the combo up. But the team, determined to return safely for the sake of passion and friends, they got out of Suseisen. Great Wyvern then fired Great Hurricane. Suseisen attempted to swallow it, then the mecha. But as Great Wyvern GX got close enough, its attack froze the whole Gattaien. Great Wyvern GX then destroyed the posessed comet with Great Wyvern Attack. Jokaen seemed to have perished, but actually survived. Using the magma under Nagoya, causing an extreme heatwave, Jokaen recovered and obtained the third blue orb, enhancing his powers. He created Hyper Shachihokoen to cause havoc in the city. After the Fire Majin was defeated, Jokaen faced off Fire-1X on Nagoya Castle and engaged him in a duel. Although Jokaen was close in defeating him, Nagoya's Hyper Rescue Team aimed a spray of water at him. Annoyed by this, he came toward the firefighters. But Fire-1X blocked his blow, planning not to lose. Fire-1X then sent Jokaen flying with X-Basher's Extinguisher Gun Mode. After a few more failed schemes, Jokaen knew his time was running up. So he came up with his ultimate plan: Using his forces Jakaen distract Rescue Fire while he and the Jakasts take over Fire Pheonix, Rescue Fire's base, in a scheme to destroy everything. To block access to the vehicles, Jokaen put up the safety shield. Captain Taiga, Mie (a friend of Tatsuya), and some children were taken hostages. Jokaen demanded all their tools and their Fire Suits for their safety, which Rescue Fire willingly did. But later, Rescue Fire sneaked into the base in GaiaLeon, suited up, and released the hostages. Jokaen then challenged Fire-1X to a duel outside. As they battled, Jokaen asked Fire-1X of his desire to protect and his comrades. As Fire-1X explained, Jokaen expressed his own feelings that humans are deceptive and despised, as they use fire for wars and weapons. Jokaen used the blue orb he got to upgrade himself into a giant. As Fire-1X got in Rescue King and fought, he asked him to stop the fight. Jokaen's rotating face began to malfunction. Rescue King then finished him off with an X-Crush and then a slash from X-Basher. The blue pearl landed in Fire-1X. Jokaen waited for Fire-1X to give him the death blow, but Fire-1X refuses after learning of Jokaen's past and saw he had a Rescue Soul in him and the rest of Rescue Fire was willing to spare him. This causes Jokaen to regain his sanity as he reverted to his original form and left for Jakaen lair to talk the restored Donkaen into a peace talk with the humans. However, Donkaen reveals that he decieved the humans into sealing Jokaen. Enraged that his own kind betrayed him, Jokaen charged at Donkaen. But his former master knocked him into the lava. As Jokaen sank to his death, he lamented that he won't be able to help Tatsuya bring peace to the world. Tools and Abilities Jokaen's main weapon is his scissor-like sword that launches flame projectiles. It was shattered in Jokaen's final battle. His Extreme Fires are a special kind that's hard to extinguish. His demon fire is used to turn the Jakaen commanders into Fire Demons. Jokaen also has Fire Feathers around his face. These could be used to upgrade himself and the commanders into a Hyper Kaen. Two or three can form a Hyper Gattaien. When Jokaen got the Blue Pearl of Joy (became Sadness), he gained super-speed and could make copies of himself. Hyper Kaen and Gattien Forms Hyper Kaen Form Jokaen only used his Hyper Kaen form once in episode 48. His form ressembles a giant armored version of himself with his raging face on. Jokaen achieved this form through a blue orb. *Ep. 48 Suiseien Jokaen hijacked a shuttle in order to reach Comet SOHO and fuse with it. In this form, he is a huge burning comet with both of his faces on each side and was larger than Great Wyvern GX. This form was ultimately destroyed when Great Wyvern GX attacked from the inside. *Ep. 38 Personality and Traits Category:Villains Category:Jakaen